What Comes After
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: When a failed attempt of a spell goes haywire, the Winx are sent 25 years to the future. But instead of marriages and kids, they find themselves in the middle of a chaotic Magic Dimension after evil managed to get their hands into it. And upon finding out that their future selves are nowhere to be found, it's up to them, along with a couple of orphans, to restore what's right.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is like an alternate version of my other story 'History Won't Always Repeat Itself'. The Winx get stuck into 25 years in the future and all that shiz, instead of meeting their children and all that, they find out that their future counterparts seemed to have disappeared out of thin air and of course, without them, the Magic Dimension is in chaos with evil roaming around at every corner and all that, okay, maybe the summary seemed to be vague so I'll explain it in a longer summary that might probably spoil you but whatever.**

 **Like I said, this is an alternate version of 'History Won't Always Repeat Itself', so the Winx children from the said story is not going to be included here, but still. They are replaced with a group of teenagers who would help the Winx, they are called the Orphans. Well, not necessarily orphans since their fathers are still alive, held captive, but alive nonetheless, so they're half orphan since their mothers seemed to have gone to who knows where. So yeah, I hope you will like them.**

* * *

 **What Comes After**

Summary: When a failed attempt of a spell goes haywire, the Winx girls are accidentally sent 25 years towards the future. But instead of married lives and children, they find themselves in the middle of a rather chaotic Magic Dimension after evil managed to get their hands into it. And upon finding out that their future selves seemed to have disappear from thin air, it's up to them, along with a couple of orphans who wants to rescue their fathers and find out more about their mothers, to restore what's right in the Magic Dimension, and in the process, find out the truth about their future fate...

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago," Stella answered rather seriously to her redheaded best friend, her eyes not leaving the spell book laying on a table filled with potions, herbs. and such, without a word, she grabbed a greenish potion from the corner and added it to her bowl of whatever she's trying to create, not in a careful manner as some of the green liquid had dripped on the table, mind you.

Bloom could only raise a brow at this in confusion, looking at the bowl with pinkish liquid, "And what is that you're trying to create?"

Stella wiped some sweat from her forehead as she dropped some glitter or whatever it was on the bowl, before finally looking up at Bloom with a big grin. "I'm going to..."

"..Create a new shade of pink, again." Musa piped up from the distance as she flipped the magazine page. "And fail and probably blow up the lab, again. And by lab, I mean our dorm that Stell here made into her own lab."

"I know it won't fail this time!" Stella scowled, picking up a bluish potion in confidence as she carelessly poured it in her bowl. Musa only snickered at this as she rolled her eyes, causing the blonde to scowl even more. "You won't be laughing once I do invent a new shade of pink and in no time, I will be on the headlines!" She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out, "I can already imagine it! _'Princess Stella of Solaria, creating a new and awesome shade of pink!'_ " She imitated in a newscaster's voice in a confident tone.

"Hey, have any of you girls seen my laboratory equipment, I could have sworn I placed it in my..." Tecna asked as she come out of her room with a questionable look, but trailed off as her eyes laid on her said equipment in front of Stella, some of which are slightly damaged due to some harmful potions as it laid rather messily with stains. Stella could only grin sheepishly at this. "Look who's going to buy a new set of laboratory equipment..." Tecna sighed, shaking her head as she sat down next to the musical fairy, who could only look at her sympathetically.

"Sorry about that..." The blonde fairy continued to grin sheepishly, "But I'll pay for it once I get famous for creating a new shade of pink!"

"Okay...?"

Stella could only frown at her techy friend's unsure and confused tone. "You don't believe in me creating a new shade of pink?" She asked with a pout at her friends.

"Sweetie, it's not like that at all." Flora assured the blonde with a sweet smile as always.

"We just wouldn't be surprised if you blew up our dorm." Layla shrugged, intentionally cutting off the nature fairy.

"Layla, that's not nice!" Flora scolded the Princess of Tides, she didn't like it when her friends insults or mocks others, especially when it's her other friend, it was just wrong. "I believe in Stella that she will create the new shade of pink, that's that."

Stella gave the nature fairy a thankful smile as she continued on her potion, mixing it with a ladle with some of its contents spraying out of the bowl. Flora took note of telling her to clean that up later on. "Thanks, Flo." She thanks her, the brunette could only smile back and nod at this.

"But if it blows up our dorm then I'm moving out." Layla declared jokingly, causing Musa to snicker at this.

"Ha ha, very funny." Stella laughed sarcastically as she grabbed a bottle of one of those glittery things and sprinkled them on the now reddish potion. It slightly shook and turned into blue for a moment, before turning into a rather magenta shade. She then grabbed a transparent liquid from the corner of the table, opening it and carelessly pouring it on her potion yet again, "It's almost done!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Bloom blinked and look at the contents of her bowl for a moment, "Err, I think it's more of a fuchsia color if you ask me." She shrugged, referring to the fuchsia colored liquid in the bowl.

"I know that!" Stella exclaimed, grabbing a small bottle filled with pinkish liquid and popping its cap open, before pouring it empty into the bowl, not knowing what it was.

"What's happening?" Bloom asked as the liquid in the bowl violently shook, much to their surprise. And not only that, but it turned blue, much to Stella's shock. It was supposed to turn into a new shade of pink!

"A failure, that's what." Stella sighed miserably, not even fazed at her liquid's violent shaking. "Eww, what's that smell?!" Stella demanded in disgust as dark smoke came out of said liquid.

Protests of disgust can be heard from the girls. But Tecna, on the other hand, knew that smell all too well, she didn't just take extra chemistry classes back at Zenith to not know what that smell was. "Stella, what did you put?!" She demanded, standing up and walking towards the blonde as the liquid still continued shaking violently, as if it will explode any time now.

Stella only shrugged at this, picking up the bottle of the pink liquid and raising a brow at its name, "Err, something like Tempus iti-whatever."

Tecna's eyes only widened as she looked at the liquid, she knows what will happen next. "Everyone, take cover!" She yelled as she and her friends tried to take cover, only to be blown away by a sudden explosion from the potion.

"..W..what just happened?" Musa asked, dizzy as she and the Winx tried to get up and recover from the explosion. But when they look up, however, they found a pinkish portal of some sort, getting bigger and bigger as it sucked small things such as papers and bottles.

It didn't take long as the sucking became stronger, now trying to suck the fairies in. They tried to run, but the impact of the explosion really got into them. So one by one, they were each suck in, first was Stella, as she was the closest one, then Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and lastly, Layla.

"I am SO moving out after this!" Layla exclaimed as she was sucked in, once they were all sucked in, the portal then gradually shrunk, until it was no more, leaving only a rather messy common room.

* * *

 **25 Years In The Future**

"What was that?" A girl asked in alarm after hearing a thud from the other room. She was at least 17 years old, with long, dark hair tied into a loose ponytail. Her eyes and face cannot be seen as the room she, along with her friends, were in was rather dark, save for the light from the moon and some siren lights from police cars coming from the window.

"You told me they didn't follow you!" A boy, this time he was at least 19 years old, with his short, light blond hair seeming to shine at the moonlight, like the girl, his eyes and face cannot be seen, demanded to another boy and girl.

"They didn't." A 18 year old girl stated harshly, with long maroon hair tied into a side ponytail. "It must have been Tess and Reed coming back from their supply run or something."

"I know my sister can be a wee clumsy at times," A boy, at least 18 years old, with his short shaggy orange hair, stated. "But I'm sure she and Reed knows better than to enter from above the roof."

"Then who is it?!" Another boy who was at least 16 years old, with short curly blond hair, panicked. "We can't get caught! Dad and the others already got caught!"

The previous girl with maroon hair could only sigh at this as she nudged for another boy who was the same age as her, but with short and messy dark blue hair, to follow her. "Fine, Mace and I will check it out." The boy, Mace, or rather, Mason, nodded at this as he followed the girl, who is presumably his sister considering their appearances.

As she and Mason came in another room to check out what was going on, the others patiently waited. There were at least 15 of them in total living in this abandoned building, that is, after their fathers have been abducted by the bad guys, and they were currently finding a way to break them out. They couldn't afford to lose their own fathers, they didn't want to be orphans.

"What the?!" They could hear the girl exclaim from the other room, "Who are you?!" She demanded to the mysterious visitor, or visitors, they couldn't tell.

"No, missy, who are YOU?!" A voice they couldn't really identify yelled back. Now they know that the visitor/s are women, or at least, some of them are.

The teenagers looked at each other at this, before sighing and walking to the door of the room the girl, Melanie, and her brother Mason, to see what's going on and to stop Melanie from ripping the visitor's face off.

"What the...?" The blond boy demanded as they looked at the visitor, or rather, visitors. There were at least six of them in total, and all of them looked like fairies.

"Who are WE?!" The blonde from the mysterious group of fairies demanded, "We're the Winx Club, duh!"

"The hell's a Winx Club?" Melanie demanded.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, yeah, so that happened. I guess...? So far, the majority of the Orphans' names have not been revealed other than Melanie and Mason, and Reed and Tess if you count mentioned names. They will all be introduced in the next chapter, I guess?**

 **You see, Stella? This is what you get when you try to create a new shade of pink, again.**

 **Anyway, I know I don't do this thing much anymore, but is this story worth continuing? I don't know, I'm just not really sure if this story's any good but I wrote it anyway and I won't let my effort go to waste so yeah. If this story is kinda worth continuing, then feel free to say so! I will definitely appreciate it!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know, this is just kind of an introduction chapter where the Orphans will be introduced, so yeah, I guess?**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"What the?!" They could hear the girl exclaim from the other room, "Who are you?!" She demanded to the mysterious visitor, or visitors, they couldn't tell._

 _"No, missy, who are YOU?!" A voice they couldn't really identify yelled back. Now they know that the visitor/s are women, or at least, some of them are._

 _The teenagers looked at each other at this, before sighing and walking to the door of the room the girl, Melanie, and her brother Mason, to see what's going on and to stop Melanie from ripping the visitor's face off._

 _"What the...?" The blond boy demanded as they looked at the visitor, or rather, visitors. There were at least six of them in total, and all of them looked like fairies._

 _"Who are WE?!" The blonde from the mysterious group of fairies demanded, "We're the Winx Club, duh!"_

 _"The hell's a Winx Club?" Melanie demanded._

* * *

"The hell's a Winx Club?" Melanie demanded, raising a brow. She have had heard of that rather girly group name countless of times before from her father and some other people over the age of at least 30, but she never really cared enough to know what, or who it is. There were more important things to try to find out...

Stella could only gasp dramatically at this. Were these teenagers (she and her friends assumed that these kids' ages are ranging about 15-19 years old) living in a rock or something? Or is this some unforeseen dimension they've been transported into where they don't exist, or rather, where the Winx Club doesn't exist? "What kind of world is this?!" Stella demanded to no one in particular.

The Orphans just looked at them confusingly, raising their brows as they looked at each other. "A real messed up and chaotic world, if you ask me." Mason sighed, shaking his head. Slightly shuddering at how the Magix Dimension is now, it used to be so peaceful, at least, that's what his father used to say.

"Wait, what?" Musa blurted out, finally snapping out of her daze, what does he mean by a 'real messed up and chaotic world'? From her knowledge, there aren't really any villains they're facing right now so there is no absolute way that the beloved Magic Dimension would be in chaos, unless they're in a different dimension or something. Speaking of different dimensions, "Wait, where are we?" She asked, looking around the unfamiliar that, at the same time, somehow gave off a rather familiar vibe. It was a dark room, but she can still see the light blue walls slightly peeling off most likely from old age; two beds placed in each side of the room that looked recently used, some furniture...and some photograph frames hanging all over the room that she cannot identify.

Melanie just gave an exasperated sigh at this, just who are these women who think they can just trespass in their turf? Well, it's not technically their turf, but it's off limits to complete strangers, that's for sure, "Look, I don't know who you are or how you even got here without any of us noticing you, but this place is off limits." She said firmly, "Go find your own hiding place."

"Well, she's got some temper." Musa muttered irritably under her breath.

Shaking her head, Bloom just stood up from the ground and gave a rather apologetic smile at the Orphans. "Look, kids-"

"We're not kids." A 19-year-old girl with pale skin, strawberry blonde hair, and bright cyan eyes interrupted her. She didn't like it when they're being referred to as 'kids', especially by these strange women.

"-Fine, look, we don't really know how we got here-"

"Actually, I assume we got here via Stella's failed attempt of a potion." Tecna piped up as a matter of factly, causing the said blonde to scowl and cross her arms with a pout.

"Okay, can people stop interrupting me for once?" Bloom rolled her eyes for a moment, getting a bit annoyed for getting her words cut off, "Anyway, maybe we got here that way, but really, we have no idea why we're in here in the first place, we swear." She answered. "The portal that Stella managed to create just sucked us from our dorm to here, wherever this is..."

"A portal?" The 19 year old boy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes only raised a brow at this as he approached the strange women curiously and suspiciously, "What kind of portal?"

"A random one that my friend managed to accidentally create while she was trying to create a new shade of pink." Musa deadpanned, patting her blonde friend.

"She accidentally mixed a Time potion into the mix." Tecna added with a sigh.

"He's hot." Stella whispered to Musa, referring to the dirty blond haired boy. Well, he is undoubtedly what one can assume as 'hot'. The boy couldn't really hear it as he was asking questions from the other Winx girls, but his girlfriend certainly did.

"Um, excuse me," The girl with strawberry blonde hair says to the Princess of Solaria, "But he's taken." She turns to her boyfriend, "Right, Boo Bear?" She asks sweetly to her boyfriend.

The boy briefly looks up at his girlfriend with an equally sweet smile, "Uh, yeah, darling."

Flora could only comfort her blonde friend with a pat on the back, "Oh come on, sweetie, you know a man like him would most likely be already taken." She said softly, "Plus, you still have Brandon."

"I know, Flo." Stella shrugged, "But it wouldn't really hurt to compliment a cute guy every once in a while, am I right?"

"Who are you girls, anyway?" Another 19-year-old girl asked, raising a suspiscious brow. She had tanned skin, short, yet wavy blue hair, and sharp cerulean eyes.

"Well...since you obviously don't know who the ever famous Winx club is and was living in a rock or something," Stella started, "We're the Winx Club! I'm Princess Stella of Solaria!" She proudly points to herself. "Princess Bloom of Domino, and will be the Queen of Eraklyon when she marries her Prince Charming!" She referred to the slightly blushing redhead, "Flora of Linphea," She points to the nature fairy, who just smiled shyly and waved, "Princess Layla of Andros," She pointed at Layla, who just nodded at the kids, "Tecna of Zenith," She referred to Tecna, who just nonchalantly waved at them, "And Musa of Melody." She referred to Musa, who just let out a casual 'Yo'.

The kids just blinked at this and looked at each other, "Winx Club?" Melanie asked.

"Solaria?" The dirty blond haired boy blinked.

"Domino?" The girl with strawberry blonde hair looked puzzled.

"Eraklyon?" A 16-year-old boy with short, curly reddish hair asks.

"Linphea?" An 17-year-old girl with dark hair puzzled.

"Andros?" The 16-year-old girl with short and wavy blue hair blinked.

"Zenith?" An 18-year-old boy with short orange-ish hair questions.

"Melody?" Mason raised a brow.

"What are thooose?!" A 16-year-old girl with neon blue hair suddenly appears out of nowhere behind the kids, surprising them.

"What the hell, Tess?!" Melanie demanded, scolding the neon-blue girl known as 'Tess'. "Don't just go around and do that!"

"Do what?" Tess just merely shrugged innocently, as her line of sight reached the mysterious women, she blinked. "Who are thooose?!" She asked, pointing at the women.

"Can you stop that?" The 18-year-old boy with orange hair rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Tess rolled her eyes back, before turning back to the Winx, "But seriously though, who are those? And what on the realms are they doing in my room?"

"It seems that they were transported here by a portal after a potion malfunction." The dirty blond haired boy shrugged.

"Cool." Another 16 year old boy with slicked back dark blue hair entered the room. "I wonder where they're from."

"Hey," Musa piped in, "We introduced ourselves, now you should too."

Melanie let out an annoyed grunt at this, rolling her eyes. "Fine." She said, clapping her hands, "Okay everyone, roll call!" She yelled, "Melanie." She muttered loud enough for the Winx to hear.

"Mason." Mason says, giving a casual smile to the Winx.

"Reed." The 16-year-old boy with a dark blue, slicked back hair grinned.

"Scarlet." The girl with strawberry blonde hair gives a small smile.

"Blaine." The 16-year-old boy with short and curly red hair gives a polite smile.

"Ben." The boy with dirty blond hair gives a nod.

"Bianca." A 15-year-old girl with brown hair on a high ponytail smiles.

"Cody." The 18-year-old boy with short orange hair and a pair of goggles waves.

"Tess." Tess casually waved.

"Lynne." The 16-year-old girl with short blue hair shrugged.

"Noah." A 19-year-old boy also with short and slightly wavy blue hair gives a small smile.

"Heather." The girl with long dark hair in a loose ponytail gives waves.

"And Glenn." A 16-year-old boy with short dark hair gives a small smile.

"Okay," Melanie sighs, turning to the Winx, "Happy now?"

It took at least a few moments for the Winx to fully process all the names, there were too much of them, to be honest, "Are some of you related or...?" Flora questions, some of the kids do resemble one another.

Melanie just let out a groan at this, "Mason and I are twins, and Reed is our little brother."

"Blaine is my little brother." Scarlet shrugs as Blaine only nodded.

"Bianca is my younger sister." Ben says.

"Tess is my younger sister by two years." Cody stated.

"Lynne is my lil sis." Noah says.

"And Heather is my big sis." Glenn finished.

With a sigh, Melanie turns to the Winx yet again, "Happy now?" Seeing them nod, "What now? Are you going to ask if we're dating each other or something?"

Stella thought about it for a moment, "Please-"

"No."

Stella just pouted at this as Musa just sighed, "Okay, okay, enough GTKY, how about let's focus on where in the realms we've been transported into?" She says particularly to her friends, who just shrugged with puzzled looks, "Well?"

Tecna just sighed, "Well, if my thoery is correct, since Stella had poured a time potion into her bowl, I assume we've been transported to a different timeline."

"Wait," Tess stepped in with a curious look, "As in, you mean, time travel?"

The technology fairy looked unsure, since this blue-haired girl looked a bit...unstable. "Yes?"

"I didn't know it was possible." Cody mused, also stepping in, "But it seems likely as you seem to be from another era of some sort, considering your clothing and such." He said.

"Wait," Musa says, furrowing her brows as she thought about it, "If we time traveled...are we in the past, or the future?"

"One way to find out," Scarlet piped up, "Let's see...what year are you supposed to be in?"

"...2015." Bloom answered, somewhat scared of what timeline they're in that the kids are going to reveal.

The Winx can see the kids look at each other worriedly and gather around for a moment, whispering words that are incoherent to the Winx girls.

After a while of incoherent whispering, the kids turned to the Winx with sheepish smiles. "Well, congrats." Melanie stated, obvious sarcasm in her voice. "This is 2040 now so you are now 25 years in the future. Again, congrats, your pink-potion making messed up so badly that you ended up in the year where the Magic Dimension is in total chaos for at least 15 years now."

"... _What?_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so whatever you're thinking right now about the orphans, it's not what you think it is. Alright? Maybe it's just a mere coincidence that you're thinking that, who knows. I know what you're thinking, and I assure you, it's not like that at all.**

 **I'm saying this again. Like I said before, it's the alternate version of 'history won't always repeat itself', and you'll realize that i didn't really take that story seriously, maybe a bit, but not too much, but since this story is alternate, it means it will be taken more seriously. Exciting, huh? Dun, dun, dun!**

 **Well, that's that, I guess. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, the 21st century," Scarlet mused bitterly, "Where everything was, well, peaceful where we, civilians, can walk around the streets and nearly everywhere without having the bad guys or their watchdogs to worry about." She paused for a moment, "At least, that's what dad and the others say."

"Well, they did say that that era was quite a time to be alive." Melanie shrugs, rolling her eyes. "This generation sucks."

The Winx found it quite hard to believe, so many burning questions in their minds. Is the Magic Dimension really in chaos right now? If so, how did it happen? When did it happen? Are they even alive in this timeline? If so, where are they? Why aren't they saving the Magic Dimension fifteen years ago like they should? And so on, and so on...

"Are you sure that the Magic Dimension is in chaos though?" Bloom asked with an unsure expression. "Other than this abandoned building of some sort that you are living in, everything seems to be peaceful." She says, hearing no sounds of blood curdling screams like she would have expected when everything is in chaos.

The orphans only looked each other knowingly at this, "Oh yeah? Is this what you call peaceful?" Scarlet asked, walking over a curtained window-door thing leading to a balcony and pulling it open. Considering the Winx's distance between them and the window-door, they couldn't really see much. Looking at each other, they curiously and hesitantly walked over to the balcony door thing, "Go ahead," Scarlet encouraged them as she gladly slid the sliding door open, nodding at them for them to take a step forward and see what's really going on on the world around them 25 years from now.

"Hey, there's this thing I like to do," Reed called out, "Closing your eyes for more shock factor."

"Okay, how does that even help?" Musa asked, looking back at the boy with slicked back, dark blue hair with a raised brow.

"I dunno about you but seeing a past individual look at what the world has become is a tad amusing and simply hilarious." Tess stated, backing up for Reed. He only grinned at her and gave her a high-five. "Don't worry, just close your eyes and walk to the balcony, we'll tell you when to stop and when to open your eyes for the surprise." She's saying this as if the 'surprise' is a good thing.

The Winx just sighed at this, closing their eyes and taking a step closer until they're now standing on the balcony, they were simply anxious for the surroundings around them being...well, in destruction. They momentarily shuddered as cold air blew on them, this only adds to their anxiety. What if the kids are right? What now?

Hearing a whistle, they took it as a sign to open their eyes. Expecting, or rather, hoping that their surroundings would be just like before, peaceful, calm, tranquil, soothing...

But, no.

The kids were absolutely right.

The sky was dark and cloudy, witches and other evil creatures roamed freely around, trees in the forest were either burned to the ground or was plain destroyed, there's barely any water in the lakes, the only thing that separates the building, or rather, castle-like building they were in and the destructive outside was a sturdy, still standing, all too familiar winged gate that looked a bit worn down, but even then the surroundings that was held in the gate looked like a mess.

Gasping, the Winx can now familiarize the surroundings. "This...this is Alfea," Flora whimpered in shock, her voice barely audible as she and the Winx continued to look around. Some parts of the castle-like school was destroyed, the fountain at the center of the campus that they always hung out on was blasted, there were some blasted hole things around the ground in the campus, showing that there was some intense battle that occurred here, even the bright pink color of the school was now miserably faded.

They took a look at the major all-boys school from the distance, and it wasn't good condition either.

"N-no, this can't be happening," Layla muttered as she and the Winx backed away from the balcony, away from the madness.

"Yeah, it can't be happening," Noah repeated sarcastically, momentarily rolling his eyes, "'Cause it's already happened, believe it or not."

"B-but how?" Bloom asked in disbelief, looking at the orphans with wide eyes.

"Since you're from at least 25 years ago," Bianca says, pointing at them, "You already know about those three scary witches, right? I kinda forgot their names-"

As soon as the brunette had said 'three scary witches', the Winx immediately knows who is behind this...mess. "The Trix!" Musa exclaimed, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists in anger, how dare those witches destroy the future? "I swear I will blast them off to ob-"

"Don't forget the Trids," Blaine casually adds.

The Winx were confused. The Trids? Of course they've heard of the Trix, they are their arch enemies! But the Trids? Who in the realms are they? "Trids?" Layla questioned.

"You know, their annoying offspring that was spawned from hell, duh." Melanie explained dumbly at them, before understanding as to why they are confused. "Oh right, you're from 25 years from the past, right?" Seeing them nod, she just nervously laughed, "Oops, they didn't even exist back at your time, my bad."

"Anyway," Cody decides to continue Melanie's explanation after the maroon-haired girl was a bit embarrassed for unintentionally mocking the Winx. "Like what Melanie stated before, the 'Trids' are the offspring of the Trix, in other words, their children. Hence, why we call them the Trids, short for the Trix kids. But they don't necessarily call themselves that, though."

"Great, they have children." Musa rolls her eyes, "What else is in store for us in the future?"

Stella thought about it for a moment, if the Trix has kids, then that means... "Ooh, I hope we meet our own kids! I wonder where they are, or who they are!" She exclaimed excitedly, before gasping at the orphans, "But what if YOU'RE our future kids-?!"

"It's possible, but at the same time, very unlikely." Tess shook her head, one of them, as her mother? "We don't even know you."

"We don't even know our own mums, Tesla," Jade points out, "So we can't really tell if they are indeed our mums from the past or not."

"So you're saying, that this woman right here, for example, Tess walks over to the Winx, specifically Tecna, and gestures at her, "Can possibly be my long lost mother?"

The orphans only examined the two, "Hmm, you two do look alike, I must admit." Glenn shrugged.

The blue-haired girl only frowned at this and kept glancing at the technology fairy, "No, we don't, okay, maybe we have the same eye color but that's it."

Bianca only raised a brow at this, "But what about your dyed hai-"

"We don't talk about my hair." Tess cut her off firmly, "Like I said, they're not our mums, and we're not their kids, got that?"

"Geez, Tess, why are you being defensive about this?" Mason asked with a frown.

Tess only gave them a tired look, "Remember the time we thought that these weird women were our mothers because we 'look so much alike' and ended up following them and almost got killed-"

"Oh," That was all the orphans could say, shuddering a bit at the memory of their...misadventure.

"Wait," Musa says, looking at them questionably, "You don't have mums?"

The orphans only nodded at them, "We don't even know who they are or what they look like. Pretty pathetic, huh?" Melanie shrugged. "Dad doesn't even bother mentioning them, and if they do, it's always getting switched to a new freaking topic-"

"But what about your fathers?" Flora asked in concern, she's starting to feel bad about these kids, are they orphans?

"Well...our dads were pretty much the only parental figures in our lives," Ben shrugged, "Well, that is, until they got abducted by those witches a couple of months ago."

"They got kidnapped, by the Trix?" Bloom asked. What would the Trix even need from a couple of fathers just looking out for their motherless children? The orphans only nodded at this, "But, why?"

"Hell if we even know." Blaine shrugged, "The only thing we know is that they need something from dad, I just don't know, since he never told us. None of them did."

"Secrets are just a common thing here, I guess." Melanie muttered bitterly.

"Huh, that reminds me," Musa ponders, "If the Trix are out there, ruling the Magic Dimension when they shouldn't, then...where the hell is our future selves and why are they not kicking the witches' asses by now?"

"You're right, Musa," Tecna agrees, turning to the orphans, "Well?"

"We didn't even know who you are before," Tess points out, frowning, "How are we supposed to know where your whereabouts are?"

"Well, did you live in a rock for who-knows-how-long or something?" Stella asked, she still found it extremely hard to believe that these kids don't even know who the Winx Club are. "We're the Winx Club, hello! Guardian fairies! Most powerful fairies in the Magic Dimension! Arch enemies of the Trix?!"

The orphans only blinked at this, and shrugged. "Okay, maybe it does ring a bell a bit." Ben admits, "But we only hear the name 'Winx Club' from others from time to time, we don't actually know what you look like or who you are."

If these kids don't even know who they are, how will they ever find their future selves? Where are they? Why aren't they even known anymore?

Are they...dead?

They shook their heads at this, no, it isn't possible. They couldn't possibly have been dead all along...

Other than going back to their respective timeline, their other goal is now officially to find where the future Winx are, or at least, find out what happened to them. And maybe with the help of these kids...

It's weird. In the future, the Winx normally expected that the Magic Dimension would still be at peace, but now they're living happily with their respective Specialists, with, of course, a new family, with kids and all that. But instead, they're greeted with this.

...Speaking of the Specialists, where are they? Along with their families and other friends? Yet another question and mystery yet to be solved.

They wouldn't even bother asking the kids about their boyfriends. They don't even know the Winx, much less the Specialists. Or do they? Most likely not.

"Huh," Mason pondered a bit, "Speaking of Winx Club, Aunt Roxy does mention the name a lot before."

This somehow caught the Winx's attention, "Wait, Roxy?" Bloom asked, her voice somewhat hopeful. "You mean the last fairy on Earth?"

The kids were caught rather off guard about this, they know about Roxy? "Yes?" Scarlet hesitantly answered.

"You know her?" Glenn asked.

"Know her?" Musa demanded, "She's basically like our little sister!"

"Well, you want us to bring you to her or something?" Melanie offered.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh goody, false foreshadowing! Extreme red herring usage in chapter!**

 **Whatever you're thinking right now, let's just say; it's not what you think it is. Feel free to conclude whatever you're thinking, but it's not what it sounds like.**

 **Anyway, *GASP* Roxy is here?! That's one heck of a surprise. But that's not all, I'm also going to include the other minor characters' future versions, and in some cases, their offspring included, in the future chapters.**

 **Uh, I'm too tired to say anything more so, I hope you enjoyed reading, I guess?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Phillip! Lionel!"

Twin boys, both at least twelve years old, with short strawberry blonde hair (with slightly different lengths), fair skin, and green eyes, blinked as they heard their names being called. They looked at each other for a moment, before turning back to the source of the voice with curious looks. "Oh, it's only you, Mel, Mace." One of them stated as both Melanie, Mason...and six odd women approach them. They don't know who these women are, but they could have sworn that they've saw them in one of their mother's photo albums... "It's Phil." The boy rolled his eyes, he preferred his nickname more than anything, only his parents, his twin brother (Lyle), and vice versa can call them by their given names.

"And Lyle, by the way." The other boy continued, also rolling his eyes. One way to distinguish these two from apart is that this boy, Lyle, wears a cap with a dog's paw, while the other boy, Phil, had longer hair, reaching his nape. "Also, who are those ladies?" He asked, pointing at the Winx.

"Hell do we know." Mason shrugged.

Phil and Lyle only got more confused at this, blinking and looking at each other for a moment. "Then why are they in this place and with you-?"

"They just appeared out of nowhere in our dorm, alright?" Melanie muttered, "They're called the Winx-"

Okay, that name definitely rung a bell in the twins' heads, "But I thought the Winx are gone?" Lyle wondered out loud.

"No, Lionel, more like the Winx are just stories mum made up to tell us and Kat at bed time." Phil rolled his eyes. Of course they knew about the famous Winx Club, their mother would always tell stories about the famous 'Winx Club', a group of powerful fairies that saved the Magic Dimension from countless evil villains at the time, at bedtime when they and their younger sister were like, five years old. When they were too old for these tales, their mother said that the girls had gone/died under mysterious circumstances. Lyle, the more naive one, had always believed in these tales, believing that one day, these group of superhero girls would come back and bring the Magix Dimension in its former glory. Phil, on the other hand, was more of the cynical one as he believed those tales their mother had told them were just mere myths, mere fairy tales that their mother told for them to not lose hope for the Magic Dimension. But as much as he enjoyed them, he did not believe it, not one bit.

"No one wants your negativity around here, Philip." Lyle retorted at his twin brother, giving him an annoyed nudge at the shoulder basically saying 'don't be a killjoy'.

"Wait, you two know them?" Mason asked. Okay, why does these two boys know the famous Winx Club, but they don't? Surely, if they were that famous, they would have known about them...right?

"Who doesn't?" Lyle shrugged, even he knew nearly everyone he knows has heard of the Winx's tale and legacy, but for some reason, their mother, along with their uncles, had told them to not mention the famous group of fairies around Ben, Scarlet, and the others. They wonder why? "Winx Club, y'know, the most powerful group of fairies in the Magic Dimension, guardian fairies of their respective realms, the ones who saved our mum from these scary wizards and made her discover that she's a fairy, y'know...the Winx Club?"

"Oh, that's us alright!" Stella exclaimed, pushing her way through her friends and facing the boys, "See?! Even these two know us!" She turned to Melanie and Mason with an accusing finger, "And you don't?! Okay, that's it! It's all clear now! You and those other kids have been living under a rock for some reason!"

Both Mason and Melanie had been a bit taken back at this, but at the same time, they weren't surprised. "That's a bit too harsh, don't you think, Stell?" Musa joined in as the rest of the Winx girls shot an apologetic look to the two. Melanie scowled, while Mason just shrugged at the blonde princess' action. Melanie was always the slightly aggressive one out of the two, most say that she has the temper of her father...

"Anyways..." Mason continued on, holding his sister back just in case she's going to lunge at any of the Winx girl, namely the princess of Solaria. "Like Mel said, they're the Winx, but they're not the Winx you probably think." The twins only blinked at this again, "They said they're from the past, and they want to talk to your mom about going back or something like that." The Winx nodded at this.

"Oh," Phil and Lyle uttered in unison, "Understandable, I guess...?" Lyle shrugged, turning to Phil and whispering, "Told you they were real!" He exclaimed, obnoxiously pointing at the Winx Club. "You owe me your Pokemon Yellow!"

Phil crossed his arms and huffed at this, "Whatever." Turning to Melanie, Mason, and the Winx, he threw his thumb behind him and muttered, "Mum's at Miss Grissy's office if you're still looking for her, by the way."

* * *

...

The way to Roxy's so-called office was anything but uneventful. The Winx were rather surprised to be greeted with some of their old friends and their offspring. Like Mirta, Lucy, Alice, Jared, Manuel, etc...they even reunited with their pixies, but that's another scene for another chapter. For now, Melanie, Mason, and the Winx are now standing in front of what was formerly to be the Headmistress' office.

"This is the place." Melanie announced, her hands at her hips as she turned to the Winx. "Do it."

The Winx was confused at her statement, "Err...do what?" Bloom asked.

Melanie rolled her eyes at this, "Oh, I don't know, knock the door so you can talk to Aunt Roxy? I can hear her in there, y'know?"

"But...why don't you do it?" Flora mumbled quietly, "You should probably do it first and tell Roxy about what's happening-"

"Oh, there's no way in hell am I ever going to knock on Miss Griselda's office, even if it has Aunt Roxy in it." Melanie snapped, "That woman is like a ticking time bomb waiting to blow up if you piss her off hard enough, no thank you."

The Winx looked at the maroon-haired girl for a moment. D...did she just say Miss Griselda? She, and possibly everyone else, knows Miss Griselda? More importantly, Miss Griselda is here? It wasn't that surprising, considering how she's basically the Vice-Headmistress of Alfea...and they're at Alfea right now. But...if Miss Griselda is here...shouldn't Miss Faragonda be here too? Another question ached to be answered...

After staring at the hotheaded girl, they looked at her twin brother, basically saying 'how about you?' to him about knocking the door and explaining their situation, Mason only nervously laughed at this. "I know what you're thinking, and yeah I may be way nicer than my not-so-nice sister with some temper here," He got rewarded by an elbow to the ribs by his beloved twin sister, coughing for a moment, he laughed more at this, used to his sister's treatment towards him, "But I'm afraid I'm going to pass, you're on your own here ladies. My father may have raised me to be the brave young man I am today," Melanie scoffed and rolled her eyes at that statement, "But Miss Griselda is a whole different story, even dad admits that he's scared of her sometimes...so basically, no, I'm not going to do that."

"Darn it." Musa muttered under her breath, turning to her friends, "So...who's going to knock-?"

"Young Master Mason and Miss Melanie, I can hear you through the door, are you aware of that?" A woman's voice inside the headmistress' office, it sounded quite strict, but not in any way aggressive. Both Melanie and Mason flinched at the voice, while the Winx knew that voice all too well... "What do you two want? I have an important talk with Miss Roxy and it is rude to interrupt it."

"Uh..." Was all Melanie could utter, turning to her brother and elbowing him on the ribs again, demanding for him to speak up instead.

Mason merely flinched and groaned at his sister's action, "Uh...w-we don't mean to interrupt, Ms. Griselda. But you and aunt Roxy have new visitors demanding to discuss urgent matter..."

The two individuals in the office was silent for a moment, "And who are these visitors, might we ask, Mason? Melanie?" Another voice asked, and the Winx immediately recognize this as the voice of their animal fairy friend, with a hint of maturity involved in the voice.

"Huh...I think you would prefer it if you see them yourself...surprises, y'know?" Melanie nervously shrugs,

They could hear a sigh coming from the other side of the door, "Miss Melanie, we'd very much prefer it if you get to the point already. I'm afraid we don't have much time with your shenanigans-"

"It's your friendly neighborhood Winx Club!" Musa exclaimed.

The people in the office was silent for a moment. "...Is that superhero reference really that necessary?" Tecna sighed, massaging her temples as if she's had a headache. The musical fairy only grinned and shrugged sheepishly.

Without a second to spare, the door to the headmistress' office suddenly slammed open, revealing a certain animal fairy with dark pink hair, her eyes wide as she looked at the group of fairies she had always looked up to this day.

"Winx?"

"Roxy?"

* * *

...

"-And that's how we got in this...dystopian future of some sorts." Tecna finished off their story about how they got into this future in the first place to the now-adult animal fairy and somewhat old vice-headmistress. The Winx were either sitting on some of the couches in the office or just standing, while Ms. Griselda was seated behind the desk, and Roxy sitting on one of the couches also. The twins, Melanie and Mason, had recently left after Ms. Griselda had urged them to leave, deeming it 'inappropriate' for them to stay to listen to what they had to say...for some reason, Melanie was somewhat reluctant, considering how she was really curious about the Winx, and how Mason had to practically drag her out of the office.

Everyone in the room was silent, with both the vice-headmistress and pink-haired animal fairy speechless at the past Winx's situation. "...is that so?" Ms. Griselda muttered. The vice-headmistress hasn't changed much over two and a half decades, but the wrinkles and the graying spot on the roots of her brown hair has proven that despite the lack of change, she still aged.

Roxy only sighed at this, "I knew it was too good to be true." She was hoping for the day the Winx Club would return...but not like this.

"So...what happened to us?" Bloom asked hesitantly, frowning at the sight of Roxy's disappointment...something must have happened to them for the future to turn out like this, but what? They hope they find out soon...

"Well, I do not wish to be the one to tell you," Ms. Griselda spoke up sympathetically, turning to Roxy, "I'll just let Miss Roxy explain."

Seeing the usually-strict vice-headmistress nod at her, Roxy turned to the Winx, "..." She didn't want to tell them.

"...Roxy, we need to know." Bloom said sternly after the animal fairy had become silent for quite some time now, hesitance in her look. "Just because we're from the past doesn't mean you have to keep us in the dark like that. We want to know what happened to us, to, you know, fix the future? Save the future?"

"The thing is...we're on the same page." Roxy spoke silently, the Winx was confused at this.

"...What do you mean?" Layla asked, a bit worried at the statement.

Flora looked at Roxy with an encouraging look, and the Winx soon copied her look. "Go on Roxy...please."

"I...it's just that..." Roxy managed to utter, "...We don't know what happened to you either, Winx!" Roxy exclaimed, "I don't know, the guys don't know, your families don't know, Ms. Faragonda and the Alfea staff doesn't know, no one knows!" She took her time to calm herself for a moment, rejecting any type of comfort coming from anyone as she continued on. "It's been fifteen years, Winx, it's been fifteen years since the Magic Dimension was fine, okay, well...that is, until you guys..."

They waited in anticipation at what the pink-haired fairy had to say, "Until we what...?"

"Until you were gone," Roxy mumbled, "Like I said, no one knows what exactly happened to you. All we know is, one night, you seem to have disappeared, out of nowhere, into thin air, out of the blue. It basically took us and the Magic Dimension by storm..."

Their eyes widened at the newly acquired information as Roxy continued on. "We tried looking for you girls, every place, planet, realm, whatever, for years...but we never found you. We've literally lost hope at the time...but not the guys."

The Winx's eyes lit up at this, does she mean their boyfriends, the Specialists? "You mean...?"

Roxy nodded, "Yup, the one and only Specialists," She mused, "But, what do you expect? Those guys nearly stopped at nothing to look for the love of their lives, their wives...the mothers of their children, and all that..." She looked up at the Winx with a sad smile, "They really loved you, y'know?"

"Wait..." Layla paused for a moment to process what she just said, Roxy's statement about the 'love of their lives' and wives are understandable considering that it's the future, but the other one made her curious... "'The mothers of their children'?" She asked. Don't tell them they have...

Roxy showed a shy grin and shrug. "Yep...you have kids."

"Really?" Stella asked in awe, the thought of them having kids just excited her for some reason. "All of us?!" Roxy nodded, "OMG-!"

Musa covered her blonde friend's mouth before she can go on a rant about some Winx Next Generation crap, and then Bloom spoke up, "But where are they now, then?"

Roxy frowned at the question, she didn't want to tell them, she didn't have the guts to tell them the truth... "Well...your kids aren't around, at least, anymore... Your disappearance made an opportunity for the Trix to kidnap them...and they did, five years after your disappearance, to be specific. Who knows what those witches did to those kids...but if they were here right now, they probably would have been glad to see you again..."

The Winx gasped at the news, but there's this one last question that they've been dying to ask. "...What about the Specialists? What happened to them?"

"Well..."

* * *

 **A/N: This was supposed to be longer but, I don't think I still have enough time so yeah.**

 **So...there's kind of a lot of questions rising in this chapter. Okay, maybe not a lot, but there are questions. Like, where are the Specialists? Who and what happened to their kids, or better yet, what did the Trix to do them? Where's Ms. Faragonda? Roxy has twin boys? Who is the father of Roxy's kids? While does Phil and Lyle, and basically everyone knows about the Winx but the orphans? Why is Melanie and the Orphans even relevant in this story? Well, find out soon!**

 **By the way, about the Roxy has kids thing...the father of the kids have actually been mentioned, and who is that other than Roxy's boyfriend in the comics, Manuel. I didn't really have much difficulty in naming her kids, since I can tell that Roxy would be the type to name her kids animal related names. Like, Lionel (Lyle) means 'Little Lion', and 'Philip' (Phil) means 'Horse'. Plus, it's kind of a different version of the names of Phil and Lil, the twins in Rugrats. So yeah, I have to congratulate myself on that one.**

 **Anyway...I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
